


It Was Always You

by bblank_spacee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, uhhhh ye idk what the fuck im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblank_spacee/pseuds/bblank_spacee
Summary: Prompt Idea from @defyinggravitylettingitgo: So, from The Flash we get that some couples who are meant to be, like Barry and Iris, are together in all the different Earths, right?So I want Kara to try to meet the other Kara in Barry’s Earth and find out that she’s a teacher or an artist or something like that and that she’s married to Lena Luthor and they live happy and have kids and everything is perfect.And when she comes back to her Earth she realizes that she’s been in love with Lena since the first time she saw her. And then they kiss.





	1. The Departure

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a set up/intro chapter, so bear with me

Kara had been going around letting the need to know people know about what was going in Barry’s world and how she had to leave for a while to go help him out.

Given the threat was imminent, she was on a tight schedule.

First, she had reluctantly interrupted Alex and Maggie’s date to let Alex know where she was going and what she was doing. Being the protective sister she is, Alex expressed her concern and disapproval but immediately also told Kara just to be careful no matter what.

Next, Kara made a very quick stop at the DEO to let J’onn know the same things getting a grunt in return as he knew that there was no point in even trying to argue with the other alien. “Just be careful,” he had cautioned, mirroring what Alex had told her. Kara smiled at the sentiment and took off.

Then, Kara shot a quick text to Clark to request that he keep an eye on National City while she was gone.

\- 

“Just one more,” Kara insisted to Barry who had told her they needed to go soon, before she flew off.

The confident superhero sped through the city and landed in an empty alleyway, only to appear out of it as a quirky, reporter.

Kara straightened out her outfit before entering the impressive building that was L-Corp.

“Good Afternoon, Ms.Danvers,” Lena Luthor’s secretary greeted when Kara stepped out of the elevator. 

“Good Afternoon to you too,” Kara nodded curtly before letting herself in. It’s become the norm to be honest. Between her constantly dropping by to bring Lena some lunch, because she knew that the CEO would often work through lunch and forget to eat, and her regularly coming by to go out to dinner with CEO, Kara was a regular in that building.

“Kara!” Lena smiled from her desk when she saw the younger girl enter. She got up and gave Kara a warm embrace as always.

And also as usual, Kara felt her heart thump a bit faster and heard Lena’s do the same, but she could also never quite figure out why that was so. 

“Hey,” Kara shyly greeted back when they parted. She nudged at her glasses a bit, even though they were perfectly perched on her nose when Lena flashed her one of her signature smiles.

“I thought we weren’t due to meet for dinner until 8,” Lena said questioningly, glancing at her watch to make sure she hadn’t lost track of time as she had many times before.

This drew Kara back to reality. “Yeah, about that,” she started, pushing at her glasses once again. “I actually stopped by to let you know something came up... And I can’t make it tonight… I’m so sorry… and also I’ll be out of town for a few days for piece that Snapper wants me to do.”

“For how long?” Lena reacted immediately. The Luthor had grown accustomed to seeing Kara everyday and this was news for her. It came out of nowhere.

“I don’t know, just a few days probably,” Kara answered the best she could.

“When are you leaving?”

“Now,” Kara responded guiltily, when she saw a wave of sadness cross Lena’s face, but the look went as fast as it came. “It’s urgent.”

Lena bit her lip for a second as she processed the information. Kara’s heart thumped a bit faster, and once again the reporter couldn’t for the love of Rao figure out why.

“Alright, I understand,” Lena finally sighed, resigning to a more professional attitude. It was surprising for Kara to up and leave sometimes with some odd excuse, but it had never been like this, and for this long.

Lena had a developing theory, but she wasn’t ready to confront Kara about it just yet. So she let it go, maybe Kara’s reprieve would give her the final proof that she needed.

“I’ll miss you,” Kara quietly offered. Her words were true and she wished there was more for her to offer, but in that moment that was all that she had.

Lena pursed her lips and took a deep breath, slowly nodding before replying, “I’ll miss you too.”

“Okay,” Kara awkwardly said pulling Lena into a quick but tight embrace once more. 

Kara had noticed that something had shifted in Lena’s mood, but she wasn’t sure why. Had Lena gotten upset because she canceled or because she was leaving and being super vague about it?

“Have a safe trip Kara,” Lena said when they pulled apart.

“I’ll try,” Kara chuckled, touching her glasses and avoiding Lena’s intense gaze. “Bye, Lena.” 

“Bye, Kara,” Lena waved as Kara slowly backed out of her office. ‘Be safe, Supergirl,’ she thought to herself as Kara closed the door behind her.


	2. Earth 2

“So, hypothetically…” Kara pondered to Barry once the fight was over and the group was just recuperating and celebrating. “There should be another Kara Danvers in this universe right?”

“Yes, but I don’t know where she is or who she is… Why?” Barry asked even though he had a good idea of what she was about to ask.

“Do you think you could find her for me?” Kara curiously asked, hoping that maybe the Kara in this universe would give her a better insight into what she should be doing with her own life outside of her extracurricular ‘super’ life.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” Barry warily cautioned. “Doppelgangers meeting is a guaranteed recipe for disaster.”

“What if I just… observed?” Kara stated.

“No interaction?” Barry asked.

“None.”

Barry stood for a second and observed Kara, considering the pros and cons.

“I just… from everything you’ve told me, I feel like no matter what verse, the bigger and important things are just meant to be and always stay the same no matter the universe... And I just need some guidance right now Barry,” Kara added. “Come on man, I just saved your universe,” she put for good measure.

“Okayyyy fine,” Barry gave in. “I’ll ask Caitlyn to find this world’s Kara, but we gotta set some ground rules…”

“Yay!!” Kara happily cheered, clapping her hands and soaring around the room for a victory lap.

-

As Barry had lectured her on the dos and don’ts of this process, Caitlyn located their world’s Kara, and Cisco some how created a cloth that could manipulate light, essences an invisibility cloak.

“All set!” Kara happily cheered with her cloak on over her suit. 

“Do you want me to tell you about her before you jet off?” Caitlyn offered from her side of the desk.

Kara pondered the question for a second before deciding it’d probably be best for her to just go see and learn for herself. 

Caitlyn respected Kara’s decision and sent her the doppelganger's address and current location. 

“Just press this button and you’ll basically be invisible,” Cisco instructed, pointing out the parts and features of the cloak.

“Be safe, and remember the rules and tips,” Barry quickly got in before Kara sped away towards her other self on this Earth.

-

Kara decided to first go to the current location of her other self. Within seconds she found herself landing outside of a elementary school.

Following the signal, she wandered through the relatively empty halls, occasionally seeing a person who would walk past her without a single glance. ‘Well, at least the cloak is working wonders,” she thought to herself.

“Ms.Danvers,” read a small plaque outside of a classroom that was empty. “Recess,” Kara reasoned as she strolled into the room.

“Ms.Danver’s 2nd grade class” a sign read on one wall. 

“I could see myself as an elementary teacher, I guess,’ Kara accepted as she walked past the poster and towards the teacher’s desk, her desk.

On the desk was a bouquet of fresh flowers. Of course, Kara was curious and reached out to read the card that had been left in the flowers.

“I hope you have a wonderful day darling. Love, Lena.”

Kara stood there, thrown off for a second and then laughed to herself a little. Even in this universe Lena Luthor was her friend and would send her sweet, thoughtful gifts like she would back in their universe.

After Kara replaced the card she turned and was faced with a picture of a young child, no more than 5 years old, sitting on her desk staring back at her.

The little boy had dark hair and light eyes. The color of the hair was oddly familiar to Kara, but what really hit her was the color of the boy’s eyes, they were blue, and not just any blue, they reflected her own.

However, before she could dwell on the detail for too long, she heard her own voice followed with the voices of a bunch of kids nearing her. It was her cue to leave. 

Kara stepped outside of the classroom and watched as a bunch of kids walked right past her, followed her herself. Just as she had expected, it was definitely weird to see herself in person.

Standing outside of the room, Kara watched as her doppelganger walked straight to the flowers, pick up the card and smile like a puppy, just like she probably had done a few minutes ago.

Decidedly when she had seen enough, she left the school and headed over to the address Caitlyn had given her in hopes of finding out more about herself.

-

“Isn’t this Lena’s place?” Kara muttered when she landed on the balcony of a seemingly luxurious penthouse with the doors left unlocked. “How conveniently dumb of me… or her?” Sure it was dozens of floors up, but with aliens and metahumans running around you could never be too safe.

“How could anyone afford this on a teacher’s salary?” Kara questioned out loud. Maybe she had moved in with Lena for some reason? The CEO’s apartment did have way more than enough rooms, waiting to be occupied. 

While the house did seem empty at the moment, Kara did hear a very fast thumping heart which was first quiet, but growing louder.

Soon enough a small puppy came scampering toward her and straight into her. The puppy looked confused as it didn’t see anything blocking its way, but after a quick confused second it barked at the air in front of it.

Kara couldn’t help but turn off the cloak and pick up the adorably, fluffy puppy that was a bit too eager about licking her face.

So this Kara has a puppy, Kara observed as she thought about getting herself a puppy when she got home, it’d be a nice addition. 

Or was the dog Lena’s, she quickly remembered where she was. Had Caitlyn maybe given her the wrong address?

‘Nope.’

Just as that thought ran through her head she saw a wall full of photo frames, many had pictures of the little boy that she had seen earlier. Others had her in it, some with the boy some without. Some even had pictures of the little puppy in it. But what really confused her was the ones with Lena in it…

Lena. Lena with the dog. Lena with the boy. Lena with the dog and the boy… and then there were pictures of Lena with her. 

“What?” Kara gasped quietly, carefully examining each one. There were ones of them and with the boy, others with just them. Some seemed to be candids, others were posed. “This is so weird…” Kara muttered as she kept looking. “Why do we look so domestic-” Her eyes popped out when she saw a picture of just the two of them kissing. “Holy Rao.”

The all too familiar feeling of feeling her heart speeding up and her body feeling a warmth flow through it returned. The realization hit her like a train. All the pieces suddenly fell into place, but before she got a chance to react she quickly reacted to the front door getting unlocked.

Carefully placing the puppy back down and turning on her cloak, Kara super speeded her way to the open door of the balcony. Standing quietly, she watched as Lena entered through the door and have the confused little puppy charge at her. 

“Hey buddy,” Lena cooed at the dog. The striking woman reached down to pat the dog on the head quickly before opening the door a bit wider to let the all too familiar young boy through. The boy now looked a bit older than he had in the photos and was wearing a dirty jersey.

Kara lets out a small, inaudible gasp. He was theirs. They had a son. 

“Hey, Jeremiah, sweetie, go get cleaned up and dinner will be ready when you’re done,” Lena addressed the child who gave a quick “Okay, mommy,” before sprinting up the stairs with the dog following him.

“Hey, babe,” Lena spoke into her phone which got Kara’s attention immediately. 

“Hey, I missed you,” Kara heard with her super hearing. It was weird hearing her own voice. “I’m almost home.”

“Okay, perfect. We just got home anyways,” Lena said. “I’ll see you soon Kara.”

“Alright, love you,” Earth 2’s Kara casually spoke.

“Love you too,” Lena replied before hanging up.

Kara’s heart was furiously pumping, as she knew what all this meant, but wasn’t sure what she was to do with this information.

The superhero quietly cursed before diving head first off the balcony and soared back to STAR labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL okay so basically i'm gonna be real with yall. idk about the logistics of traveling between universes (someone pointed this out) and i didnt go back in flash to fact check. im terrible i know. hopefully the story is still enjoyable and kind of realistic? (hopefully i dont offend anyone...)


	3. Realizations and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its 5am... (if you read my note on the other fic I put up about finishing that last night... i have a very loose sense of the word "night"... im sorry)

Thankfully no one questioned her when she got back, she was only welcomed with words of hope from the others that she found what she was looking for. Kara was still processing all of the overwhelming information, so she very graciously thanked them but ended up finding herself in an empty hallway.

She loudly sighed as she slid with her back against the wall, down to the cold, yet welcoming floor. 

‘What in the world had she just witnessed?’ 

‘A happy family setting with a Luthor, and not just any Luthor… Lena Luthor.’

While part of the reality in this universe made sense and clicked right into place like a puzzle piece, Kara also couldn’t help but try and figure out the logistics. She had never seen Lena in this perspective before… However, now that she had, it didn’t feel as wrong as she thought it would or should. It was actually quite a pleasant thought.

Her job as a teacher, the lofty penthouse, the too adorable to be real puppy, the heartwarming child… and of course being with Lena.

“Kara?” a soft voice echoed through the hallway.

“I’m here,” Kara weakly replied, turning her head ever so slightly to see who was about to round the corner.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked with caution when he saw Kara sitting with her knees tucked under her chin against the wall.

“Can two women have a child?” Kara voiced warily, not making eye contact with Barry as she spoke. Part of her was still letting it soak in, and the other was afraid to be judged. The question had just slipped out as she was still fascinated yet confused on how the boy, Jeremiah, who she guessed had been named after her foster father bore such a stunning resemblance to both of his parents. 

“Um, well…” Barry began as he slid down next to Kara. “Technically, no. However L-Corp…”

Barry went on about how Lena has found a way to make it possible, scientific jargon and all. But all that Kara got out of it was the Lena had invested over an entire year of her time figuring out how to make the impossible possible for her.

Barry told the whole story and explained the whole process as if he has no knowledge that Lena was Kara’s wife on this Earth. He must have known, as he hadn’t even asked if she meant adoption or a sperm donor or anything. And for that, she was greatly appreciative since she wasn’t ready in anyway possible to be talking about this with anyone.

“Wow,” was all that she was able to respond to that.

-

After the mayoral ceremony in which a forced smile, for the first time in her life, was plastered on her face, Kara requested to make one last discrete visit to this Earth’s her before leaving for home. She felt like she was probably being a creep, but she had to be sure.

No one objected as everyone had observed the dimmed sunshine that she usually radiated. 

It was late all the lights in the penthouse had been turned off.

Cautiously Kara x-rayed the apartment. First, she observed a soundly asleep Jeramiah with the small golden puppy curled at his feet.   
“Rao!” she exclaimed, shielding her eyes form the second part. “I didn’t need to see that, I did N O T need to see that.” Kara firmly spat. “Why does this always happen to me…”

Kara took a long lap, high in the clouds to try and erase the image of her doppelgänger knuckle deep in a spreadeagled Lena Luthor.

“That’s just wrong,” she tried to convince herself, physically shaking her head as if the memory would just pop out and disappear.

Circling back, Kara hovered just out of eye’s view of the couple’s window. “This really is beyond creepy…” Kara muttered as she watched Lena stroke her doppelgänger's hair ever so gently, soothing the blonde to sleep, head on her chest.

The innocence of the scene before her was lost on Kara as she thought back to what she had witnessed mere moments ago. But it was also just what she needed to be sure of what needed to be done.

-

With farewells and thank yours all said and done, Kara was sent back through the portal with assistance from Cisco.

-

“Hey,” Kara sheepishly greeted when she entered Lena’s office. “Sorry, I haven’t been able to reply to or answer any of your texts… There was terrible signal where I was.”

“And where was that exactly?” The CEO rhetorically asked as she quickly followed with, “It’s a bit suspicious don’t you think?” The topic had been completely changed.

“What?” Kara asked, her entire plan of telling Lena everything was thrown off the tracks.

“You return the same day Supergirl does,” Lena stated, not looking up from her work. 

“Su-Supergirl?” Kara acted confused.

“Did you not just save a cat from a tree?”

“I did- nnot. I did not save a cat from a tree, Supergirl did! The timing is pure c-Coincidence!” Kara tried to front. “Pure, good old, fashioned coincidence!”

Lena peered up and gave the reporter an incredulous look. “Is it now?” She stood and sauntered over to a flustered Kara. Stopping just a mere few inches in front of her Lena looked her straight in the eye. “Then how do you explain this?” Without break eye contact, Lena with shaky hands, slowly unbuttoned the top few buttons of Kara’s shirt, just enough to reveal the blue fabric of her Super suit along with the top of Kara’s family’s coat of arms.

Kara stood paralyzed, not breaking eye contact with Lena’s bright, but now also hurt eyes. “I- I can explain,” Kara tried to quickly recover, but the damage had been done.

“No need,” Lena cut her off before she could even try. “You know where the door is Kara, or I guess where the window is Supergirl,” she coldly suggested, turning to face away from Kara. She allowed herself to close her eyes and try to process how she had missed it for so long. Of course she hadn’t been fallen for two different people, but instead just one with two identities. Regardless neither had trusted her enough to tell her what had really been going on.

Kara cautiously placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Just leave.”

She chose to ignore the comment and continue with her original plan. “I came here today, to tell you everything…”

Lena turned just her head ever so slightly towards Kara.

Taking it as a positive sign, Kara slid her hand down to grasp Lena’s hand and move to stand in front of her. “I didn’t tell you sooner because I wasn’t sure how you were going to react and that- that scared me. But after my trip to… um… I just I realized a lot of things and I didn’t want to have to lie to you anymore, but you beat me to it,” 

Kara chuckled, but what really made it was the small smile it brought to Lena’s face.

“But out of all of the things that I have realized, there’s this one thing that finally clicked with me like the last piece of a puzzle…” Cautiously, Kara brought the hand that she was grasping up to her chest and laid it flat. “You do this to me,” she quietly said, referring to her unnaturally rapid heart rate. She could hear Lena’s matching her, but that wasn’t the point. “Everyday. Whenever, you’re around… My heart- it- It does this… this thing.”

Lena felt her breath caught in her throat as she hung onto Kara’s every word. She felt the strong rapid thumps of Kara’s heart beating against her hand it kept her grounded, although there was no stopping of her racing heart matching Kara’s.

“For the longest time, I couldn’t for the love of Rao figure out why, but now I know… and what i’m trying to say is… Lena I- Ireallylikeyou,” she rushed out, letting go of 

Lena’s hand so that she could back away if she so pleased.

But to her surprise, Lena soothingly glided her hand up and brought it to cup Kara’s face. Kara instinctively leaned into Lena’s touch.

“I really like you too,” Lena mirrored, only way more confident than Kara. She held Kara’s gaze for what felt like an eternity, letting their confessions settle in, before closing the gap between them, and bringing their lips together. And all of a sudden, it felt as if everything would be okay. 

The kiss wasn’t urgent, but instead slow and languid, feelings that couldn’t be put into words were exchanged.

Reluctantly Lena pulled back with a stupid smile plastered on her face. “So does this mean I, Lena Luthor, am now dating a Super?”  
“Har har,” Kara replied, very funny. Before she was able to even try to come up with a comeback Lena had pulled her back in for a kiss.

-

Lena decided to clear her schedule and go home early for once. There was much to be shared with Kara, besides the kisses of course.

Turns out not much had changed besides the status of their relationship. Kara still ordered a large pepperoni pizza and pot stickers, and put on a cheesy movie for them to watch. They still sat on the couch, curled into each other. Their hearts still raced rapidly each time the other showed even the smallest sign of affection.

The only thing different was the stolen kisses and the hand holding. It was nice. Kara couldn’t help but think about how it had taken her this long to notice what had always been right in front of her this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh i hope it all made sense. if its bad lemme know and i'll rewrite it tomorrow when im not half asleep! (IM SORRY! idk why i only like to write when im tired...)
> 
> as always, feedback is greatly appreciated!! :D
> 
> find me on tumblr! @bblank-spacee

**Author's Note:**

> im tryin and strugglin (wattpad to ao3, this learning curve is prettyy crucial....) lol. feedback is always greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
